Captain Demoman
'''Captain Demoman' is an arrogant and self-obsessed RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. Bio Captain Demoman is essentially the bottom of the barrel.... at the bottom of the ocean... also that ocean is highly toxic and sometimes people throw radioactive waste down there. Captain Demoman is incredibly weak, his only successful kills coming from cheap shots on unaware opponents or people who have already been injured. Despite being a Captain, he doesn't have a crew or even a boat for that matter. He obtained his hat and sword through unknown means and took on the title of "Captain Demoman" He is frequently killed as a result of starting fights he clearly isn't going to win, however he never learns from his mistakes and re-spawns, eager to find someone to start a fight with. Through some miracle, Captain Demoman has actually managed to recruit two underlings, Robot Engie and Gravy Guitarman. This becomes less surprising when one realizes that the two underlings' abilities consist of playing guitar poorly and responding to everyone and everything with "Start prayin', boy!". Appearance and Personality Captain Demoman takes the form of a RED Demoman wearing a Trippler's Tricorne, as well as being equipped with an Eyelander nicknamed "Man Fighting". Captain Demoman has a passion for "Face-to-Face Man Fighting," using his Eyelander to feebly attempt to challenge his foes. He is in complete denial, believing that no one is capable of defeating him in battle, which of course, virtually any TF2 Freak or Monster can easily make quick work of him with little to no effort. He is incredibly foolhardy and will jump into any fighting opportunity he sees, which in the end, he is slayed by his challenger(s), removing his right to boast and proving him as a weaker foe. Powers and Abilities Captain Demoman's only real ability would be his dubious sword skills, but his arrogance and inexperience never fail to get him killed. In fact, so far he has only emerged victorious against distracted Spies. He was once gifted a Chargin' Targe he used to defeat Cheese Scout, though the latter was taken off-guard in that instance. His preference for his sword however has apparently made him to never use it again. Faults and Weaknesses Firstly, Captain Demoman will attack anything that he considers an opponent. Secondly, he is not exactly vocally gifted, as his greatest insult is "GO HOME!" Also, if he actually manages to sneak on someone, he usually will render his effort useless by loudly introducing himself and shouting "IT IS, mah face-to-face, MAAAN-fightin'!". And of course, if it was not enough simply being the weakest character in the Gmod World, he is accident prone as well, so sometimes zero effort is required to dispose of him. He has been killed by numerous individuals, including all members of Private Funnyman's entire unit, several strong Freaks such as Heavydile, Twitch and Handsome Rogue, and even regular merceneries. Trivia *A character resembling Captain Demoman (complete with hat and Eyelander) can been seen in the video Adventures with creepy Medic - Part 1.5 + 1.5. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 ;Note: These videos are currently private and are un-watchable for the time being *Spy betrays Captain Demoman *Captain Demoman attacks the BLU Team *How all the Pros play Cp_Coldfront *Heavydile kills Captain Demoman *Spy of Influence betrays Captain Demoman *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Captain Demoman goes to Junction and gets killed by that 6th Sentient guy, ya know? *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *Private Funnyman meets Karma Soldier *Engineer's totally radical sentry *NUCLEAR SCOUT 7: PIRO TOTALLY LIKE, DEPLOYS ALL THAT JUNCTION POWER BUT STILL LOSES *Totally viewtiful gimmick vido ya know? *Captain Demoman meets Painis Cupcake By the community *The Monster *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy *Some short bad video thing I made *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Demomen Category:Idiots Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Near-normal Category:Nomads Category:RED Team